


All the Better to Ravish You Against

by mumbrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, but will loves it, hannibal is a goof, modern christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbrielle/pseuds/mumbrielle
Summary: Hannibal tries out a "modern" Christmas tree to match his modern decor. The infamous ladder gets a makeover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/gifts).



  
  


Inspiration from google giving me this when googling "modern christmas trees": 

  
  



End file.
